


Cut The Cord

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Frankenstein goes into mum mode, Frankenstein is a nicer person, Jasper is a sweetheart as usual, Lanyon is an arsehole here, M/M, emotional and verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: When Jekyll gets verbally abused by Lanyon, Frankenstein and Jasper decide that it's enough.





	Cut The Cord

“I am so disappointed in you, Henry!”

Jekyll cringed at these words.

“I’m sorry-”

“Why can’t you be a gentleman like me!”

“I’m sorry-”

“Is it so hard for you to live up to the standards of society?!”

“Robert, please, I’m sorry-”, he whimpered.

But Lanyon cut him off. “You’re not even trying aren’t you?!”

“I do! I try really hard, I-”

“Do you!? Then why did you almost blow it today?! With your clumsiness, we will never keep the society alive!”

“I’m sorry!”, Henry sobbed.

Somehow that seemed to rile the chubby-cheeked man up even more.

“And look at you right now! Pull yourself together! Gentlemen don’t cry! God, if only I had known that I was hooking up with a failure, I never would have-”

That was more than Henry could take. He ran off in tears.

As soon as he had reached his own quarters, he slammed the door shut. Then he curled up against the wall next to it and proceeded to cry his poor heart out.

A failure.

Robert was right.

He was nothing but a failure. A worthless, good-for-nothing failure.

“_Jekyll?”_

Another whimper escaped him, when Hyde stepped out of the mirror and crouched down next to him.

“_Oh, Jekyll … what has he done to you now?”_

Jekyll cried harder, when Hyde began to run his fingers through his curly, brown hair.

“_Why do you let him do this to you?”_, the blond asked sadly. _“He doesn’t love you. If he did, he wouldn’t act like this.”_

“Why bother?”, the doctor sobbed, “It’s not like anyone else would ever love me! Besides, I deserve such treatment. I’m nothing but a-”

“Stop right there, you idiot!”, a voice interrupted him sharply.

Henry yelped in shock and jumped up.

In the door frame stood Frankenstein, with a grim and sombre expression, and Jasper Kaylock, with infinite upset in his eyes.

“What are you-”

“We overheard the argument earlier”, Jasper explained gently.

Frankenstein frowned: “You call this an argument?! I call it a real life _Schauerroman_! And they say I’m a bitch, at least I don’t treat my loved ones that way!”

“Did you eavesdrop?!”, Henry asked in horror.

The old woman scoffed: “Please! As if that had been necessary with how noisy he was!”

“It was awful”, Jasper said sadly and repeated Hyde’s question from earlier: “How can you let him do this to you? He was cruel and wrong with everything he said. You shouldn’t be together with such a monster!”

“You don’t understand”, Henry muttered.

But Frankenstein shook her head. “I know what you think right now, but it’s better to be alone than putting up with such cruelty from someone who’s supposed to love and respect you. I know that I was mean to you, but this was pathetic. Break up with him.”

“_See, Jekyll? Exactly what I said!”_, Hyde agreed.

The old woman continued: “And like that young man here said, he’s wrong. If you were as useless as he says you are, I’m pretty sure this institution wouldn’t even exist anymore.”

“But he-”

Before he could put himself down any further, he was interrupted by Jasper. The smaller brunette just grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips.

Jekyll’s eyes widened and he blushed bright scarlet.

There was something in the way the boy was kissing him, a tenderness no one had ever shown him before. So the taller man closed his eyes and shyly kissed back.

He faintly heard Frankenstein mutter something the likes of “About bloody time” and Hyde rejoicing in the background.

When the doctor and the werewolf parted, former felt a freshness and calm he hadn’t felt in ages. Who would have thought, that a single kiss from the young cryptozoologist would help his heart heal?

“Thank you”, he whispered gently. “Both of you”, he added, looking at Frankenstein, who just snorted and looked away.

But then he remembered something. “Wait a second … where is Lanyon? Normally he would already have burst in here to kick me around some more!”

Frankenstein and Jasper exchanged an awkward glance.

“Uhhh …”

Meanwhile in a sanitary closet:

“HEY!!! LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT, DAMMIT!!!”

Rachel Pidgley smirked evilly. 

"Nah."


End file.
